Asa and Tsume go to the mall
by adijia
Summary: this is a little TsumexAsa story for Wildstar25. I suck at romance, but here's my first crack at it!


**Asa and Tsume go to the Mall**

"Hey Asa, wanna go out with me?" Tsume asked me.  
Immediately I could my face turning red. Did she mean- There was no way. Was there? Tsume was looking at me oddly.  
"What's with that face? Come on! Say yes! Kenji won't let me go to the mall alone and no one else will come!" Tsume whined.  
"Wha- Oh, ok sure I'll come to the mall with you." I knew it couldn't be true.  
"That's great!" Tsume smiled. Man she was cute when she smiled…  
"There's that look again. What? Do I have something on my face?" Tsume asked.  
"No, it's nothing…"  
"Ummm ok? I'm gonna get ready, you probably should too" Tsume yelled to me as she ran upstairs to her room.  
"O-Ok!" I sighed. I walked up to my room to find something to wear. A hoodie caught my attention, it was pretty cold anyway. I know there's a pair of jeans here somewhere…  
Ahh there we go! I looked in the mirror. My hair was pretty messed up and I was about to fix it when Yuuki walked by.  
"You're going to the mal with Tsume right? Then don't touch your hair. It's perfect for your first date with her." Yuuki told me.  
"I-It's not a date!" I yelled to her.  
"What ever!" she said waking away.  
In the end I let my hair stay the way it was.

"Awww I can't believe we have to take the bus! It's too crowded. Why couldn't I have just flown there?" Tsume growled.  
"Because Kenji's too busy to drive us and I can't fly." I replied. Wow, she was even cute when she was mad…  
"I wonder how much farther it is…" Tsume wondered.  
"I think we're about halfway there." I mentioned.  
"Hmmm Well I guess it could be worse." She sighed. This confused me. Tsume hated enclosed spaces. She hated long trips. So how could it be worse for her?  
"I don't get it." I said tiredly.  
"Well I could be here all on my own" She said shyly.  
"Awww you guys are so cute!" Ryuu's voice came from nowhere.  
I turned to see Ryuu standing just behind me. How the hell did he-  
"How the hell did you get there?" Tsume yelled at him. Wow that was creepy.  
"Well I'm going to go pick up a copy of Nintendo power for Hatori, I was going to see if you wanted to come, but I guess you guys are on a date." Ryuu said disgusted. He then ran to the other end of the bus to escape them.  
"It's not a date!" we both yelled to him. Then we looked at each other to see that we were both a bit red. I immediately looked at something else.  
"So what do you wanna do at the mall?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
"I was thinking of going to check to see if there were any new games out and then get some new clothes."  
"Ok, sounds cool" I smiled. I wonder if I'm cute when I smile…

At the mall it was pretty crowded, I guess it was a weekend, but still!  
"Come on let's go!" Tsume chimed.  
"Coming…" I yawned.  
We walked to what must have been a dozen stores. How can girls spend that much time shopping?!?!? At last in Stitches Tsume promised that this was the last one.  
"How do I look?" She asked for what must have been the hundredth time that day.  
"You look great!" I answered. She really did, but she gave me an _I don't believe you, you lying jerk _looks.  
"You really do! You kinda always do though." I muttered.  
Tsume blushed and ducked back into the change room.  
I sighed; I should learn to think before I say anything stupid. Just then a noise came from in the change room.  
"Mmpph!" That was Tsume's voice! It was muffled though.  
"Are you ok in there?" I asked kind of worried.  
"MMPPH" She repeated, sounding more desperate this time.  
This was one of those heat of the moment things that you regret later, but I wasn't about to risk something happening to her. I pulled back the curtain of the change room in haste.  
"Tsume are you al-" I stopped talking and turned what I'm sure must be pretty close to bright red. In front of me was a half naked Tsume with her shirt stuck on her half extended wings. It was half off and covering her mouth.

For a moment we both stood there not saying anything. The next moment she was throwing things at me.

"Sorry! Ouch, I'm really sorry I though there was something wrong!" I yelled to her.  
She pulled the curtain back and continued to throw things over the non existent roof of her change room.

"I was fine! It was just stuck!" She continued yelling.  
Luckily I could dodge the objects being thrown this time.  
"Look I'm really sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok, because… Because I don't think I could stand it if anything bad happened to you!" I yelled out.  
She pulled back the curtain, now fully dressed and looked at me.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yea" I choked "Really."  
Then before I knew it we were looking into each other's eyes and walking towards each other. Our faces came close. Really close. I closed my eyes.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!?!?!?!" Kenji yelled.  
"Wha-" I managed before being tackled to the ground by an over protective brother.  
"STAY AWAY FROM TSUME OR I'LL RIP YOU EYES OUT!"  
I sighed. Oh well there was always next time…

"I come here to see if you want a ride and this is what I find?!?! I have half a mind to…"  
Kenji continued on his rant to me while unknown to him Tsume looked at me and smiled.  
Man she was cute when she smiled…


End file.
